


Chosen One, Choose Right

by Living_Free



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin has friends, Crack, Everybody Lives, Everyone is cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Like a son, Obi-Wan Kenobi Loves Anakin Skywalker, with Obi Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: Where Obi Wan is thrown into Masterhood (fatherhood) and has a wonderful time raising a tiny, adorable Anakin!These are Obi Wan and Anakin's adventures, along with their (not often mentioned in canon) friends. Much fun is had, hijinks are accomplished, and good will prevail. But will Obi Wan's sanity?Somewhere in the senate, Palpatine is super upset that everyone is being wholesome and nice. Not that anyone cares about him, though.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, as dad and his smol son
Comments: 43
Kudos: 305





	1. Chapter 1

Obi Wan was _so_ not prepared for this.

This, being the ridiculously tiny child sulking next to him. It – he – was incredibly tiny, Obi Wan thought to himself. Of course, the life of a slave boy was not especially suited to nutrients and robust development. Still, he – Anakin, Obi Wan reminded himself of his new charge’s name – managed to be very force sensitive and incredibly cute at the same time.

Currently, the cute face was set in a tiny – adorable! – scowl at the thought of having to get a haircut and his padawan braid. “It’s dumb,” Anakin said for the umpteenth time. “It looks like a tail. I can just wear a shirt that says ‘Padawan, Property of Master Kenobi’.”

“You’re not anyone’s property,” Obi Wan chastised him. “Just for that, your tail is going to be an inch longer.”

“Nooooo,” Anakin moaned and flopped over dramatically, settling like a puddle all over Obi Wan’s lap.

When their name was called, Obi Wan tucked him limp padawan under his arm and walked jauntily over to the barber’s chair. Perhaps this Master gig wasn’t so bad after all.

***

Anakin was not a typical padawan. For one thing, he was a lot louder than the rest of them. He smiled and giggled a lot more, but also pouted and cried when the occasion called for it.

Case in point, Anakin crying over the remains of a floor scrubbing droid of his own design that he had happily named ‘Watoo’ in honour of his old employer/master.

“I’m real sorry, Ani,” a horrified Tru Veld, a fellow tiny padawan was saying. “He just rolled in while I was practicing my blaster drills and I sensed an intruder, so I attacked-“

“I don’t blame you, Tru,” Anakin hiccupped. “I blame the system that lets innocent cleaning droids into battle arenas!”

Obi Wan flinched as he felt Ry Gaul – Tru’s master – wish ill upon him. “It’s buttered corn day at the cafeteria,” he growled into Obi Wan’s ear, “and I am attending a funeral for a cleaning droid. You’re making this up to me, Kenobi.”

“You’re pushy for a first date,” Obi Wan grumbled, as Anakin launched into a eulogy, accompanied by Tru sobbing from underneath a black veil. “Besides, it’s cute.”

“We’re Jedi, we’re not cute.”

“You aren’t” Obi Wan muttered, and felt a zap of force lightning up his tushy. “Beware the dark side, Ry.”

“You haven’t seen my dark side yet, Obi Wan.”

“Don’t particularly want to,” Obi Wan muttered. He had seen Ry Gaul in all his glory in the changing rooms, and knew that his “Secondary Lightsaber” was huge.

“I didn’t mean that, you bantha ball.”

“Have some decorum, we’re at a funeral,” Obi Wan smirked, as Anakin and Tru finally buried their dear departed droid.

Behind him, Ry Gaul continued to seethe.

***

Obi Wan cursed under his breath as the hostage taker shrieked his demands across the city square, holding the blaster to his hostage’s head. The woman in his headlock sobbed wretchedly, as Obi Wan sought to de-escalate the situation.

“Let the lady go,” Obi Wan said, projecting calm in his voice. “You don’t want to hurt her.”

“She’s a cog in the corrupt senate!” The man yelled back. “The very senate that imposed sanctions against Peragus Nine, sinking my company, my _livelihood_ -“

Obi Wan stifled a sigh. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that the mining planetoid had sanctions levied against it, with all the illegal practices going on, and jeopardizing the miner’s lives in the process. He reached out to the Force, this time affecting a firm persuasion.

“You won’t help your case by torturing the woman. You will let her go. You know that it is best that you let her go.”

The man’s features flickered. “I- I…” The woman sensed her moment and ducked quickly, allowing Obi Wan to use the force to knock the man away from her, but towards Anakin instead. Obi Wan felt his heart drop as the man wheeled towards Anakin, blaster in hand-

Till Anakin pulled out a taser and zapped him.

The erstwhile criminal flailed spectacularly and hollered as Anakin leapt forward to kick him in his delicate areas. As soon as the man was down, Obi Wan grabbed Anakin. “Are you alright?” He asked hurriedly, scanning the little boy.

“Yes master,” Anakin grinned like a gnome. “I tasered him good, right?”

Obi Wan looked at the groaning man now being led away by the security forces. “Yes, yes you did.” He looked at a cheerful Anakin, noting how his heart seemed to calm at the sight of the smiling boy. “Anakin.”

“Yes master?”

Obi Wan gulped. “Don’t scare me like that again.”

Anakin looked concerned. “Are you alright, master?”

Obi Wan huffed. “No. I’m getting old.”

And yet, his heart danced at the sound of his padawan’s little giggle.

***

It had been a grueling mission, and Obi Wan could feel the fatigue in his bones. Two days without sleep, practically no food, and subsisting only on deep meditation after a battle, Obi Wan was fit to keel over. He could only wonder what it was like for Anakin.

He needn’t have wondered, as he noted the tiny huffs of breath by his side, signaling that his padawan had fallen asleep. Obi Wan smiled at the sight of the boy, conked out on the Coruscant public transport that would stop at the Temple. He would have much preferred his own transport, if not for the fact that his shuttle’s engine had decided to kick the bucket.

So here they were, on public transport.

The train stopped, and Obi Wan watched passengers alight. He noted that a young woman was just as tired as he was, lugging an infant strapped to her chest. He gestured her over to the seat occupied by a gracelessly sleeping Anakin. Without a second thought, he moved the sleeping boy onto his lap, where Anakin continued to snooze.

The woman sat down with a thankful smile. “Thank you, sir.”

Obi Wan inclined his head to her politely and smiled at the baby the lady held. It blinked familiar violet eyes at him. “Very cute child you have there,” Obi Wan remarked.

The woman smiled. “Thank you. Yours is quite sweet as well, master Jedi.”

“Er.” Obi Wan looked down at his little package of trouble. “Only when he’s asleep.” He looked at the lady. “You are very observant, madam.”

The lady smiled. “My brother is a Jedi. I know to recognize the attire.”

“Ah.” Obi Wan looked closer at the woman, and took in her appearance. Tall, dark, and with an air of elegance. She was overwhelmingly human, and she was obviously tall and carried herself with a heavy gravitas. Obi Wan smiled. “You’re not related to Ry Gaul, are you?”

The woman smiled. “That would be the one, the prodigal sibling. We do not know each other well, given his Jedi vows, but we sometimes cross paths when he is on patrol, as is to be expected, living in the same city. He nods.”

Obi Wan grinned. How amazing. Ry Gaul had a very pretty sister and now Obi Wan was going to needle him about it. “That’s just like him.”

The Lady Gaul smiled down at Anakin. “Your…apprentice? No, padawan, yes? I’ve seen my brother’s child, who seems tempermentally diametric to him.”

“He is. I gave Ry a Mummy and Me book for his birthday.”

“Oh?”

“He threw it at my head.”

By the time Obi Wan had reached his stop, he had made a new friend, all because they had equally cute children.

***

Unbeknownst to Obi Wan, a certain green gremlin was watching him say goodbye to his new friend, and carry his padawan off to their quarters.

Once Obi Wan had shut the door, the gremlin waddled quickly away to tattle to a certain bald headed friend.

***

“So.”

Obi Wan stayed silent out of respect, but knew full well that Master Windu expected a reply. He was not a very rhetorical kind of man. “Yes, Master Windu?”

Mace Windu glared. “It has come to my attention that you are…fraternizing, Jedi Kenobi.”

“Er. Am I?”

“Reports of you holding the hand of a certain individual from last night as you bid her a fond farewell.”

Obi Wan’s brain short circuited. “Um. Was it…Jedi Siri Tachi? If so, I was only attempting to filch her hand cream.”

Windu’s glare intensified. “A non-Jedi.”

Recognition struck. “Oh, Lady Gaul! I met her on the train yesterday night. She’s Ry Gaul’s sister. We started talking because she had a very sweet baby, and then she remarked on my kid, and we started talking from there.”

“Hm.” Windu sniffed. “Is she pretty?”

“Oh yes,” Obi Wan agreed. “Not to say that Ry Gaul is pretty, though. Not at all. Ew.”

“The lady doth protest too much,” Windu said smugly. Then, “There is, of course, the other matter.”

Oh no.

“Oh no,” said Obi Wan.

“You are too attached to your padawan,” Windu growled.

“As opposed to kicking him every morning?”

“As opposed to maintaining a cordial relationship with your padawan.”

Obi Wan goggled. “Have you seen his nose? It’s like a mushroom. You haven’t lived till you’ve poked it.”

Windu continued to seethe. “Attachment is not the Jedi way!”

“Emotion isn’t either, but you’re going a very disturbing shade of maroon right now.”

“You’re spoiling him. He indulges in his hobbies too much.”

“Oh, I’m sorry that he builds tiny robots that clean the floor, making the temple extra shiny.” Obi Wan peered at his elder. “You haven’t been sending them into the battle arena, have you?”

Windu spluttered. “What!”

“Oh nothing, just a conspiracy theory of Anakin’s.”

Windu levelled his finger in Obi Wan’s face. “See that it doesn’t come back to bite you in the ass, master Kenobi.”

Obi Wan watched Windu walk away, his robes flapping, and snorted. What did he know?

***

“Windu says that I’m too attached to Anakin.”

Over her mug of tea, Master Siri Tachi sniffed eloquently. “Windu wouldn’t know attachment if it danced naked in front of him. You’re fine, Obi Wan.”

“Why do we have to use _my_ room for meetings?” Ry Gaul muttered unhappily over his own mug of tea.

“Because no one would suspect that you ever have company,” Siri said bluntly. “Or that we are bosom buddies.”

“We grew up together, sometimes literally sharing the same crib,” Obi Wan pointed out. “Some of us are closer than siblings. Speaking of siblings, Ry, I met your sister.”

Ry Gaul’s eyes turned sharply to Obi Wan and he sipped his caf violently.

“She’s nice. She’s got a little baby, it looks like you.”

“Hm.”

“I got her number, we’ve been sending each other pictures of our kids.”

Ry Gaul’s eye twitched, and Obi Wan took an indecent amount of pleasure in it.

“You’re the type of parent that would have a blog dedicated to their kid’s development,” Siri said to Obi Wan.

The door to the room sild open just then, admitting the tumbling figures of Anakin and Tru, who flopped over to their respective masters. Siri’s own padawan, Ferus Olin, followed at a more sedate pace, his posture and grace impeccable, and would not have been out of place in a royal court. He came and stood beside his master while Anakin and Tru clambered onto Obi Wan’s and Ry’s laps.

Tru made a contented little noise and buried his tiny head in Gaul’s chest. “Hi Master.”

“Hi.”

“We did our meditation and stuff.”

“Good.”

“Now I’m sleepy.”

“Okay.”

“Gonna sleep.”

“Hm.”

“Should I take Ani and Ferus?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Goodnight,” Tru said, looking up at Ry expectantly. After a second, Ry leaned forward and placed a serious little kissy to the top of Tru’s head.

Anakin and Tru bounced away, and Ferus looked up at Siri. “I shall go and tuck them in.”

Siri smiled. “You don’t need to, Ferus.”

“But I’m the oldest, it’s my responsibility,” Ferus replied, the idea that his tiny friends might be too dumb to survive without his guidance. The masters watched as Ferus chivvied Anakin and Tru into Tru’s bed, and put the blankets around them, like a tiny grandmother hen.

“They’re sweet,” Obi Wan said.

“We should let them be,” Siri replied. “Windu can go hump a hutt, these are _our_ kids, not his.”

Ry Gaul imagined the unfortunate image of Windu and a hutt and paid for it with his sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

At eighteen, Anakin was now a senior padawan, who stood taller than his master. He still looked pretty goofy, though.

Obi Wan on the other hand, had grown a lovely head of hair and a wonderful beard that he was very proud of. Ry Gaul was still as bald as a newborn babe.

Currently, Obi Wan, Ry, and Siri were all separated from their padawans, and it was making them twitchy. “Where are they?” Siri muttered. “They were supposed to rendezvous with us an hour ago.”

“They’ve been told to meet us directly in the council chambers,” Obi Wan said. “They were tailing the smugglers in the lower levels. Maybe they managed to catch them?”

“Hrm,” Ry Gaul grunted. “I do not think it wise to send a trio of teens into Coruscant’s underbelly at night.”

“The council decreed-“

“The council can-“ The doors to the chambers slid open, and Ry immediately reversed his thread of thought, “-make the decisions that they think fit,” he gritted out painfully.

“Lie any harder and you’ll get a hernia, Master Gaul,” Master Fisto grinned.

“Fine, you’re thicker than bantha blubber.”

“Ry!” Obi Wan hissed.

“Oh shut up, my kid is out in Coruscant’s underbelly at midnight, I’m worried, and you should be too.”

Just then, the doors slid open, and the three padawans tumbled in, looking triumphant. “Good evening masters, council,” Ferus said stiffly. “We can report that the smugglers have been tracked to the following coordinates,” he said, handing over a chip with his notes on it.

“Done well, you have,” Yoga said. He looked at the three padawans, who had dressed to match the questionable ambience of the underbelly of Coruscant. “Showing much skin, you all are. Hoochie, you look.”

Ry Gaul glared and draped his own cloak over Tru, who sidled closer to him like a bug drawn to honey. “Why are you wearing a miniskirt and why is falling off of your ass?”

“Don’t be mad,” Tru said, turning protuberant eyes on his master. “It was all a part of the plan!”

“What.”

“I was being a whore!”

 _There is no emotion, there is only peace,_ Obi Wan chanted futilely, as Anakin attempted to hide his nipples from showing through his fishnet top. “Why,” he asked thinly.

Anakin burst out with the story. “Well, we were tracking the smugglers group, see? And they went into the lower levels. We were wearing our robes, and we thought we’d stand out in the lower levels, so we had to blend in, right? So we ducked into the shop and got some trashy clothes-“

Obi Wan whined sadly.

“-and we disguised ourselves to follow the smugglers, and it worked! We were able to follow them to their hideout, and now you can arrest them!”

“What about Ferus?” Siri asked, taking in her padawan’s less strappy clothes and lack of a clinging miniskirt.

“He was my pimp!” Tru grinned, as Ferus looked pained.

Mace Windu looked like he would like to yell. Loudly.

“I am as horrified as any of you, masters,” Ferus said primly. “The only defenses I can offer is that this was wholly Anakin’s idea, and that it did work.”

“You- you,” Windu spluttered, “you gizka-brained, corn-footed idiots!” He roared, making everyone flinch back. “What would have happened if someone had solicited padawan Veld?”

“Well, he was already being solicited by me,” Anakin said. “I felt Tru up whenever someone approached.”

Ry Gaul looked ready to start swinging.

“But not really!” Anakin squeaked fearfully. “I only pinched his bum and smooched him a little.”

“That does not make me feel better,” Ry Gaul growled.

Windu looked ready to cry. “Just…go away.”

“But we succeeded in the mission!”

“Go, you should,” Yoda said, looking worriedly at Windu’s rapid discoloration. “Put proper robes on, you must, before you cross the youngling dorms.”

“I’m cold,” Anakin said, looking pointedly at Obi Wan’s heavy outer robe.

Obi Wan sighed and shimmied half out of his robe so that Anakin could shimmy in and share a sleeve, looking like some horrific amalgamate. “It’s just as well,” Obi Wan grumped. “I don’t want people to think that I condone the wearing of fishnet shirts.”

They reached their respective apartments (next to each other) and Ry Gaul paused to glare at Anakin. “I will need two days to not feel anger at seeing you for touching my padawan. Do not interact with me until Friday.”

Anakin nodded and ran into his and Obi Wan’s shared apartment. Ry Gaul ushered his own child into their flat, nodding at Obi Wan and Siri, who patted her own padawan’s shoulder. “Let’s get you out of those ridiculous clothes, Ferus. Really, what possessed you to wear maroon?”

“Anakin chose the color.”

“Of course he did, dear.”

Obi Wan let himself into the house, and observed Anakin trying to remove his fishnet shirt and getting his fingers stuck. He shook his head and smoothed Anakin’s hair back. “You all did well tonight.”

Anakin grimaced. “Master Gaul doesn’t think so.”

“Master Gaul is very protective of Tru. He’s never going to let him take his trials.”

Anakin laughed. “But Tru is ready.”

“As are you,” Obi Wan observed as Anakin blushed. “But I don’t want to let you go just yet.”

Anakin beamed. “When I become a knight, can I continue to live here?”

Obi Wan looked confused. “Were you planning on moving out?”

“Only Ferus, I think. He doesn’t like the smell of Master Tachi’s hand creams and perfumes.”

“Of course you can stay with me, Anakin,” Obi Wan said softly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Anakin’s goofy little smile was the only reply Obi Wan needed.

***

Anakin Skywalker was on a mission. A naughty, secret mission that the council in particular Must Not Know About.

He slid across the now deserted halls of the temple, and into the nursery area. The babies were asleep, unknowing about the war raging around the galaxy. Let them sleep, Anakin thought. If he had his ay, they would never see the war in their lifetimes.

He slunk past the nursery and into the play area, where his loyal friends were waiting for him. Tru waved him over and Ferus rolled his eyes, but made space for Anakin to sit down. “Right!” Tru whispered. “I hereby call this, the third meeting of the JAWS - Jedi Against War and Shit to order! The first order of the day is to introduce our new members. We all know Bardan Juicy-“

“It’s Jusik,” Bardan whispered angrily. “I’m against the use of our clone brethren in this stupid-ass war. I’ve brought along some people who feel the same way.”

A scrawny young woman nodded. “I’m Etain Tur-Mukan. I’m with Bardan. I’m in a relationship with a clone, Darman, and I don’t want to support something that waives the rights of sentient beings for a senseless war.”

“We’re also friends with the Mandalorian training sergeants and the clones,” Bardan said. “Well,” he said, peering at Etain, “some are more friendly than others. But the point is that they fell the same way. It’s bee ages since Geonosis, and for all that rehabilitation programs are mentioned, there is no progress on helping the clones or in advancing to stop the war.”

“Well said,” Ferus nodded. “And this is Aayla Secura,” he said, gesturing to the rutian twilek lady next to himself. “She is the former padawan of Quinlan Vos-“

“Ew,” Anakin said cheerfully.

“-stop it, Ani. She is also passionate about the rights of the clones who are trapped in this idiotic war.”

“And of course, we have the clones themselves!” Tru beamed. “Let’s give a quiet welcome to the men from Omega and Delta squad, including Cody, and Mereel and Ordo from the Null Troopers!”

“Yay,” Anakin, Aayla, and Etain cheered quietly.

One of the clones waved. “I’m Fi! I love being a part of subterfuge!”

Another of his brothers, Niner, shifted unhappily. “Sarge is going to yell for ages about this,” he fretted. “His blood pressure is going to spike.”

“Stop being a surly sarlacc,” Darman hissed. “We’re doing this for a good cause.”

“That’s right!” Anakin said vehemently. “None of this is what the Jedi order stands for! We are supposed to stand for peace and equality, not forced labour and incessant, unnecessary death! This is no different than a hutt’s cartel!”

“Hear hear,” Ferus grunted. “We must show our displeasure with the current order.”

“But we’re just a handful of fresh knights,” Secura pointed out. “No one is going to listen to us.”

“You’re right,” Anakin said. “Which is why I propose roping in some of the more prominent generals to our cause.”

There was a wave of muttering at this. “Who do you propose?” Cody asked slyly.

Anakin smiled. “You shall see.”

***

Obi Wan felt the tell tale signs of his padawan – no, former padawan now – sneaking over press himself to Obi Wan’s softer side. This is not to say that Obi Wan was not shredded and ripped. He absolutely was. Obi Wan deliberately covered his very nice and juicy body in all manner of soft and fluffy robes to belie this fact, and to be cuddlier when it was his turn to mind the Jedi younglings in the nursery.

Also for when Anakin came looking for affection.

“Feeling alright, Anakin?”

Anakin turned wibbly blue eyes to him. “Master, I need to know if I can tell you something in confidence.”

Obi Wan looked at his apprentice with worry in his eyes. “Of course, Anakin.”

Anakin did not seem convinced. He hesitated noticeably. “Even if it sounds bad?”

“Even so. Especially so,” Obi Wan said. “I want you to be able to talk to me about anything, Anakin, you know that.”

“Oh good,” Anakin said, sounding relieved. “I’m rebelling from the Jedi Order.” At Obi Wan’s raised eyebrow, he continued, “but not in a dark side way! It’s just that, this war stands for everything that I was raised to fight against. We use clone soldiers who are virtually slaves, we ask them to put their lives on the line, and give them nothing in return. That’s no way to treat a sentient being! I’ve been talking to a bunch of others-“

“Ferus and Tru, I’m assuming.”

“-er, yeah, and a couple of others.”

“Really? Who would these people be?”

“Aayla Secura, Bardan Jusik and Etain Tur-Mukan,” Anakin said. “Also some of the clones. You know Cody, right?”

Obi Wan looked ponderously at Anakin as the young man sweated in silence in front of him. Eventually, Obi Wan reached over and gently flicked his ear. “It’s about time,” he said with a soft smile.

“What?”

“Anakin,” Obi Wan said seriously, “did you think that I was remotely alright with any of this? I wondered when you were going to start taking action, given your past history. I have never known you to kowtow to authority when they are in the wrong. I know you better than that.”

“You raised me better than that,” Anakin said, flopping happily over onto Obi Wan’s shoulder, like an affection sponge.

“I am so proud of you,” Obi Wan said quietly. He looked Anakin in the eye, seeing bravery, mettle, and steel reflected back at him. “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to talk to Master Gaul and Master Tachi,” Anakin said. “Just in case Ferus and Tru don’t manage to talk them around.”

“You think that that’s likely?” Obi Wan asked.

“Well, no,” Anakin shrugged. “Not Master Gaul. He’s insanely overprotective. But Master Tachi has always been by the book-“

“But knows to listen to her heart,” Obi Wan said. “And part of it lives in her former padawan, as is the case for all masters.”

“Some might not be so willing to hear us out,” Anakin said sadly.

“No,” Obi Wan agreed. “I rather think that Bardan will fall out with Master Zey. It’s a good thing that he has the support of his squad and their sergeant.”

Anakin paused, his heart thumping at the realization that his plans were set in stone now – there was no turning back. “Thank you master,” he whispered. “For everything.”

Obi Wan opted to say nothing, instead smoothing Anakin’s hair back as he did in the years past. It was enough.

***

The atmosphere in the secret nursery room was thick with apprehension. “Sedition?” Master Tachi asked dryly. “You want to secede from the Order, Jedi Skywalker?”

Anakin stood firm. “The way of the Order is not cohesive with our code. We are peacekeepers, not soldiers. We certainly cannot condone the use of batch-bred clones in war. I cannot recognize the institution that I once idolized. Therefore, it is with a heavy heart that I must leave. I will set up on a distant place, and continue to live and teach the way of the Jedi, on a place that is not Tatooine.”

“Why not Tatooine?”

“Sand,” Anakin spat venomously.

“Where will we go, then?” Bardan asked.

“I work in the archives,” Tru said. “I’ve found records of the old Jedi Temple in the eastern plains of Dantooine. It was abandoned roughly 4000 years prior, with the rise and fall of Revan and Malak. Malak’s bombardment of the temple caused it to be permanently shut down.

“We’ll have to clear it out, and get permission from the local planetary government, but with the power of a former senator backing us, we ought to be able to swing it.”

Obi Wan frowned. “Former senator? I didn’t know that you had approached politicians for this endeavour.” The kids were far more prepared than he had thought.

“It’s Padme, master,” Anakin smiled wryly. “She stepped down recently. The official reason is her ‘delicate condition’.”

“Ah, yes, her pregnancy,” Obi Wan said, equally wryly. “Good of her to take on such an important cause in her ‘delicate condition’.”

“Yes, very good of her,” Anakin agreed, sweating bullets of fear of Obi Wan discovering that he had done the deed.

Obi Wan was going to smack him, he just knew it.

“So is everyone here onboard?” Ferus said, looking sternly around at everyone. “Master Tachi?”

Siri hummed. “Ferus, if you have to ask, then I clearly haven’t taught you well enough.”

Tru poked his own master, who was attempting to resemble a boulder. “Master Gaul? You’ll come with us?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll leave the Order?”

“Mm hm.”

“You’re willing to set up your life from scratch on a planet beyond the core?”

“Yup.”

Tru squeaked and threw his arms around Ry, who smiled contentedly. He had a good kid.

“We’ll have to move fast,” Bardan said, his voice subdued. “Master Zey didn’t take the news well. I think we will have to make the announcement tomorrow.” Etain reached over and put a hand over Bardan’s shoulder.

“The sooner the better. Also, I’m pregnant.”

Darman looked incredibly pleased while the rest of the clones looked very happy that they were all the genetic daddy of the soon to be child.

“Anything else to say, Anakin?” Obi Wan asked, his voice sweet as mollases.

Anakin gulped. “All in due course, eh, Master?”

Obi Wan smiled thinly and nodded. He could wait.

***

He waited precisely ten minutes until he and Anakin went back to their flat and he smacked sense into Anakin’s hollow head for not telling him that he had gotten a former queen and senator up the duff.

And gotten married on the sly, apparently.

Obi Wan was settled only when Anakin told him about the twins, and promised to name them Luke Obi Skywalker and Leia Wan Skywalker. Then Obi Wan cried, because he was going to be a grandfather, and all was good in the world.

***

“You’re in your mid-forties and you’re going to have grandchildren? Obi Wan you absolute hillbilly,” Siri laughed, and immediately soured his mood.

***

In the end, Palpatine did not get his victory, or his goal of annihilating the Jedi Order. Instead, Anakin, his friends, and their masters all moved to Dantooine with a pregnant Padme, who looked at the ruins of the old Jedi Temple and immediately made provisions to move into a farmhouse until it was renovated properly. She took Etain with her, as she did not want debris falling on the pregnant ladies.

Anakin was just happy that there was no sand.

Kit Fisto left the Jedi Order and followed Anakin’s little band of Breakaways, as they were now known. He was very buff and handsome, never wore a shirt, and lived in the pool in the middle of the now refurbished temple. Every time Obi Wan passed the lake, Fisto bubbled flirtatiously and his tentacles twitched closer to Obi Wan in a naughty way.

Obi Wan always walked a bit faster. He always blushed.

Instead of Anakin, it was Mace Windu who realized that Palpatine was a Sith lord, and confronted him alongside Yoda.

It was very dramatic, but they won. They also had to explain to the whole Republic why they killed the Supreme Chancellor, but that was a whole other headache.

Padme had her twins – Luke Obi and Leia Wan Skywalker. Anakin was overwhelmed, and had to sit down for several minutes. Etain also had her son, and all the babies were loud and healthy.

Anakin continued to infest Obi Wan’s rooms, now with two babies that he carried around in a papoose. Ferus Olin was very organized, and made A Lot Of Rules and Regulations (but not stupid ones) for the Breakaway Jedi Order. They sent Tru Veld out to recruit force sensitive people – not just babies, because that was just weird and sounded like brainwashing, come to think of it.

People liked Tru, he was goofy looking and didn’t immediately register as a threat.

That was why Master Ry Gaul tended to follow him around, making sure that people were being adequately threatened.

The clones were very happy. They learned construction and agriculture, and also how to weild lightsabers, because as Anakin put it, “they’re big glowy sticks. It’s not like it’s hard or anything.”

It was actually very hard. But they managed it.

The Breakaway Jedi Order soon became successful in their own little way. They slowly gathered initiates, and Anakin, to everyone’s horror, became an excellent teacher. He was only allowed to teach flying and swordfighting. Anything to do with philosophy, they had to go to one of the other masters.

Padme taught the kids practical things, like mathematics and history and government studies. Several of the clones were also recruited as teachers, teaching things like engineering and How To Fight Without The Force (It’s Fun!).

Obi Wan continued to hide his very muscular body underneath layers upon layers of fluffy robes and cloaks. Master Fisto still thought he was hot.

It would soon be ten years since the end of the Clone Wars, and Obi Wan looked at his former padawan, still by his side, now trying to juggle feeding a pair of hungry babies while his far more talented wife taught a course on economics. Obi Wan took a sip of tea and noticed that Luke had inherited his father’s button nose. Obi Wan imagined many more years of prodding the little nose, and felt a deep warmth settle over him.

The future was bright.


End file.
